


live collection

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, F/F, a whole bunch of aus...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: a bunch of pieces of writing (finished or unfinished) that i dont feel like posting as seperate postsa whole bunch are probably unfinished au works, i'll note at the beginning whether the pieces have sensitive content or not1: pirate au (rinpana/nkmk)2: demon summoner au (rubymaru, blood warning)3: witch/familiar au (diamaru)4: magician set au (kotoumi)5: functioning adults au (youriko)6: dnd session (nozomi hecks things up edition)7: witch/demon au (yohariko)8: maru pets a frog (for Umidah's ExtraLife stream)9: youkai/youkai hunter au (kanadia)





	1. save her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pirate/princess au
> 
> rin's meant to be the pirate but she's not the focus of this tiny blip so :V

Nico's boots clacked upon the stone cold floor as she hurried towards Maki's chamber. She could still see the slight red staining her glove out of the corner of her eye, prompting her to move faster.

_She can't die..._

With a loud slam, Nico barged into Maki's chambers, removing her bloodstained glove and placing it in right on Maki's desk. She retrieved a garnet brooch from her pockets, also slightly splashed with blood, and placed it gently beside the glove.

"Your father did a number on her. I don't think she'll hold on for much longer, Maki." Nico sternly muttered. "I've heard from our spy that Rin's gonna be here in one month. If you don't do anything, she's gonna be greeted by Hanayo's corpse. Do you want that?"


	2. repent for what you have done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon summoner au
> 
> slight blood warning.

A steady stream of blood dripped from Hanamaru's forehead down to her chin. Unable to move, she took another hit from Dia's crystal encrusted fist, slicing her cheek and leaving bits of broken crystal embedded within her flesh. 

"You damned human... you... you had the nerve... you had the fucking nerve to contract her?" Dia roughly placed her hands on the sides of Hanamaru's head, forcibly tilting her head up to meet her viciously angry eyes. "My sister, whom you sealed and left to be tortured... for nearly a damn decade, AND YOU DARE CONTRACT HER?"

"I... please, I'm sorry... I truly am, and I will do anything in my power to repent for my sins..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You ran free for ten years while my sister suffered. But since you wanted repentance, I'll give you some damn repentance."

Digging her nails hard into Hanamaru's scalp, an excruciating pain started to course through her whole body. She seized and shuddered, the pain so unbearable that even she was unable to scream. 

"Do you feel that? All the pain. All the suffering. Every single drop of torture my sister experienced in those ten years locked away." Dia threateningly whispered, as if pure, undiluted poison coated her tongue. "Everything she had to endure. You're feeling it now. All at fucking once."

The pain hurt so bad, every jolt of it coursing through her veins agonizning her more and more. She had only been standing there for a few minutes, but to her, it was eternity. And then suddenly, Dia's hands were yanked off of her, leaving her one final flash of pure agony before collapsing into a pathetic, whimpering heap.

"Big sister!" a familiar voice rang in Hanamaru's ears.

Ruby had pulled Dia away from her, and seemingly slammed her into a boulder nearby, as evident by the vaguely human shaped indentation in it.

"Ruby! What the hell?"

"Big sis... I've already forgiven her... can't you just let it go? She already protected me once, isn't that enough to prove herself?"

"But sh-!"

"I know she was the one who sealed me! But it wasn't her fault! She was brainwashed by those cultists!" yelled Ruby.

Her sister stood there in shock, that the shy, passive sister she'd known for her whole life let her heart go wild and yell at her. Ruby stared at her bigger sister in disbelief, before quickly turning her attention to the girl laying before her.

"Maru-chan! Please, Maru-chan, are you ok?" asked Ruby, frantically jerking Hanamaru's body back and forth. A soft hand placed itself ontop of Ruby's.

"Ruby..." Hanamaru gave her friend a small smile. "I'm... haa... i'm fine."

Ruby stretched her arms out towards Hanamaru. She took her hands, but collapsed when she tried to stand.

"Maru-chan!"

"Ruby... I.. I can't feel my legs. I can't move them."

Ruby stared at her in shock. She split her attention back and forth between her sister and Hanamaru, before picking up Hanamaru's limp body and quickly flying away. Dia could almost pick up the slight plopping of her tears.

Dia wandered to the edge of a cliff, sitting there and contemplating.

Did Hanamaru really deserve this?

Her mind wandered to the day she was reunited with her sister. Ruby was unharmed, despite the heavy amount of archers stationed everywhere. but in the middle of the field lay Hanamaru, with tens of hundreds of arrows embedded into her back. She used her body to protect Ruby. She was only so lucky as not to get hit in the head.

Why would someone like her give their life up for a demon like Ruby? Someone who despised her kind?

She collected her thoughts and ran back home, greeted by her contractors, Kanan and Mari, and an unconscious and bloodied Hanamaru, her face in a state of hidden agony.

Maybe it was a mistake.


	3. new familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witch/familiar au
> 
> nya :3c

The collar felt foreign, yet familiar on her neck, to say the least.

The feel of harsh, cold metal on her neck was one she'd experienced many times before. But the feel of soft, warm velvet truly surprised her.

"By agreeing to this contract, you, Hanamaru Kunikida, are now my familiar, and my property."

Dia Kurosawa, renowned witch, contracting a simple cat familiar such as her? Almost laughable.

But the reality was in front of her.

Dia stretched out a hand and beckoned her towards herself. Hanamaru complied, awkwardly shuffling towards the powerfully skilled witch. She stopped as the witch held her palm out, standing as still and as stiff as a tree. Only for her efforts to be formal immediately torn down as Dia leans forward and starts petting her head and lightly stroking her neck and the underside of her chin.

Hanamaru collapsed into a whimpering heap on the floor, Dia sitting down beside her, taking Hanamaru and resting her head on her lap. She continued lightly stroking, enjoying the whines and purrs her new familiar was making.

"You looked quite tense." said Dia, scratching behind Hanamaru's ears. "I asked for a cat familiar, not a gargoyle."


	4. resting bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magician set au.
> 
> i'm sure theres a masterpost of the au somewhere in my acc

The grandiose doors of her private room creaked as the visitor was let inside. The door clicked as it closed, quiet footsteps slowly approaching the bedridden Lord.

"...Dear... King... You came." The soft voice whispered.

The King of Seas' hand brushed away the taupe hair from the Queen of Skies' forehead. Slightly shifting her mask, she softly pressed her lips there. She slowly looked around the room before saying anything.

"How are you feeling, Kotori?" she says, taking her mask off and placing it on the side table, beside Kotori's own. She sat on the Lords' bed, slipping part of her gown off to inspect a large scar running the length down Kotori's neck, and ending at the middle of her chest.

"Better than before, Umi-chan. Your magic is doing its wonders." Kotori chirped.

"It's the least I can do... especially after what I put you through..." said Umi, ghosting her hand over the scar. She kissed the middle of the scar, near Kotori's collarbone. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I told you to not worry about it, Umi-chan. If anything bad happens to me, Maki-chan and Nozomi-chan will respond quickly. It's not like my life is in danger now." Kotori took Umi's hand, guiding it away from her scar and kissed the back of her hand.


	5. lipstick stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and riko prepare for a party.
> 
> too bad you-chan's got other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> functional adults au i guess

5:30 pm

"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" You yelled down the corridor as she finished straightening and fixing her tie. 

Grabbing her coat, she strolled down the hallway and into the bathroom, where Riko was finishing up her make up.

"I'll be quick. I just need to put on some lipstick and I'm done." She said, picking up the small tube of lipstick and applying it as quickly as she could.

With a quick smack of her now cherry red lips, she cleaned up the sink before her and tied her hair in a neat low ponytail.

"...You sure are beautiful tonight." You moved closer towards Riko, wrapping an arm around her hips and taking her hand. "Whatever that lipstick is, I love it."

She led Riko towards a wall, lightly pinning her against it, and gave her a quick, chaste, kiss on her lips.

"Now you're wearing lipstick too, You." Riko leaned in for another kiss, making You's lips redder.

"I sure hope that lipstick of yours don't smudge easily. This suit's brand new, you know. Lipstick stains wouldn't look good on it." You says as she leans in for another kiss.

"Don't worry. Your dear wife, Riko here, can clean it out easily. Leave all the lipstick stains to me." 

"Aren't I such a lucky girl to have you as my wife, huh? Though, you know where all those lipstick stains would look good?"

"Hm? Pray tell, where would they look good?"

Sliding her fingers down Riko's jawline, You tilted Riko's chin upwards and leaned into her neck, placing several kisses all over it, leaving faint lipstick marks all around her, now, trembling neck.

"Y-You..."

"Hm? What is it? You want more?"

"N-no, I-"

A blaring sound rang throughout the room as You's cellphone buzzed to life.

"Oh fuck, we're gonna be late!"


	6. roll 20 please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dnd session amongst muse. umi is the dm.

"I roll to pet the dog."

"Nozomi, this is the fourth time you've d-"

"Umi-chan, I roll to pet the fucking dog."

Sighing desperately, Umi gave Nozomi the dice again. She hoped to all the gods out there that Nozomi would roll a low number so she can get rid of the dog and progress with the story. Damn Nozomi and her stupid luck and four 20's in a row.

_All those nights wasted planning, all because of a fucking dog,_ Umi thought. 

Nozomi rolled her dice.

1.

Immediately, a small smirk started to grow upon Umi's face.

"You try to pet the dog, but you accidentally slap it so hard that it falls into another dimension."


	7. a demon and her lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after five years, she returned for her revenge (witch/demon au)

"Yoshiko... aah... Yoshiko, dear... l-leave them alone..."

The demon paused in the middle of her carnage, soothed by the voice of her now conscious wife. She slowed to a stop, holding her wife close to her body just so she could hear her. The demon erected a barrier around herself while she spoke with her wife.

"Lily... But why? They tried to kill you, they all cheered for your death... why would you want to spare all the bastards that wanted you dead? The same ones that burnt me at the stake five years ago?"

The people that hid amongst the buildings and rubble started to form a crowd around the two lovers. 

"T-they don't understand, Yoshiko. The actions of just a few doesn't mean you should seek the death of thousands... besides, you came for me, did you not? I'm here now, alive thanks to you. Let's just leave Yoshiko. We can leave and live together again, like we used to. It's been five years, Yoshiko... let it go."

"Lily..."

"No, Yoshiko. Call me..."

"Riko."

Riko smiled at the sound of Yoshiko's voice. Finally hearing her call her after five long and lonely years. Twas better than any music that had graced her ears.

"Alright then."

Yoshiko stood up, creating a ring of dark fire around her.

"The mercy of my wife saves all of your lives today. Be thankful for that, ungrateful swines. For now, you are all spared. But be warned. If the smoke from an innocents stake ever rises again, I will personally befall armageddon upon this place. And next time, there will be no mercy. You will all die."

The ring of fire suddenly shot up, engulfing Yoshiko and Riko within a pillar of flame. When the flame subsided, the two lovers were gone.


	8. frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frogs are quite cute to hanamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something i wrote for Umidah's ExtraLife stream!  
> :^) enjoy :^)

"Zura!"

A little green frog hopped from the bushes beside Hanamaru, hopping up towards a tree trunk.

"Yoshiko-chan, look!" Hanamaru tugged at Yoshiko's sleeve, jumping and pointing towards the frog.

"Ah... Frogs... That's a sign of nearby witches, Zurama-"

"I'm gonna pet it!"

"-ru, w-wait what?!?"

Pet the disgusting croaky slimy thing? Was Zuramaru mad?

"Come here, little frogger!" beckoned Hanamaru, her right arm lengthening and morphing into a vaguely purple-ish tentacle. She reached for the back of the frog, stroking its back with the tip of her tentacle, as if it was a cute little dog.

"Zura.. maru?" Yoshiko could not believe her eyes. What in the world... did her arm really just turn into a monstrosity just to pet a frog???

"Yes?" Hanamaru's arm morphed back into normal human flesh. Or at least Yoshiko hoped it was human flesh. It might as well be a demon's arm sewn onto Maru's body from some demonic ritual.

"I uh... N-nothing..."

Yoshiko shut her mouth. Hanamaru's arm morphed back into the tentacle and continued to pet the frog.

"Ah, what a cute little frog! Such smooth, slimy skin..."

And that was the day Yoshiko was sure that even Satan had abandoned her.


	9. i own you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youkai/youkai hunter au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little frisky uhhhhhh

The warrior tiptoed quietly, approaching the youkai stealthily, knife in hand.

"You know that is useless, Kanan. Give it up."

The metal bands around her wrists and neck glowed, magically pulling her towards the youkai. The warrior sat down besides the youkai begrudgingly.

"Bastard." Kanan spat at the youkai. She felt the bands heat up, slightly burning her but leaving no scars.

"Language. That is no way to treat your mistress." teased the youkai.

That sentence was all it took for Kanan to lash out at the youkai, pressing the knife in her hand right against her throat.

"Shut your mouth, Dia. You have no control over me."

"Oh? Don't I? You know Kanan, I can always destroy your soul, right here, right now."

Dia puts her hand over the tattoo of petals on her chest.

"Your soul resides with me, Kanan. I control you. I own you. You can kill me right now, but remember. If I die, you die too."

The bands tug again, forcing Kanan to throw the knife away. Chains then appeared from the bands, dragging her towards a pillar, binding her to it.

"I hate you." Kanan said with seething anger, her voice silenced by a pair of lips pressed against hers.

Lips wandered down her jawline lightly, and began peppering her exposed neck with soft kisses that tickled her skin. 

"I-I hate you... ah..."

"I love you too."


End file.
